Iron Man & The Warriors Of Freedom
by SGElite23
Summary: When Shield is corrupted by new U.S President Robert Kelly, it will be upto the true heroes of Marvel to stand up and prevent a Civil War; time is not on their sides either, as mutants are being slaughtered like animals. War is right around the corner!
1. Chapter 1: Two World's Collide

((This Fan Fict is set in an alternate reality however I will be adding elements from various comics into this, the reason behind that being to supplement the storyline...Elements from Civil War, the SHRA and other things will be a part of this universe.))

**New Character Introduced**

Madison Xavier [Nickname- Dead Aim] _Bio Below..._

**Name**

Madison "Maddie" Xavier

**Date of birth**

3/25/89 (19 years old in 2009)

**Mutant Ability**

Can fire bursts of concentrated laser blasts from her fingertips

**Current Location**

The Xavier Institute Of Higher Learning (As Of The Events Of Issue #1: "Two Worlds Collide")

**Love Intrest**

19 Year Old Nathaniel "Nate" Summers A.K.A X-Man (Nate Summers is the X-Direct Universes alternate version of Nate Grey, Nate will start appearing in Issue #4 or #5)

**Relatives**

Anna Robertson- Xavier (Mother)

Michael Xavier (Father)

Professor Charles Xavier (Uncle)

Nathaniel "Nate" Summers (Husband briefly, untill her father forced them to anull the wedding...Not before they had a son however, which Madison fought very hard to keep)

Daniel Summers (Son with Nate Summers, Daniel is 2 months old at the time Maddie enters Professor Xaviers School)

**Bio**

Madison lived a somewhat rocky childhood in which she manifested her mutant powers before she could even walk, this came as a big shock to both her mother and father that she could be a Mutant...However, it also brought about the revelation of a secret that her father had been hiding from her mother for most of their marriage. Which was the fact that Michael Xavier himself had Mutant powers, being he was the brother of X-Men leader Professor Charles Xavier.

Michael wanted to send Maddie to a re-education camp per the governments then standards for Mutant Education, however Anna, Maddie's mother refused and suggested they send her to Charles so she could learn to control her powers...Michael soon gave in and agreed that upon reaching her 19th birthday she would be sent to the Institute, he mainly agreed to this after the X-Men revealed what the governments Re-Education Camps really did to Young Mutants.

Maddie lived with her parents until in 2007 she met Nate Summers, the 18 year old son of Semi-Retired X-Man Veteran Scott Summers and wife Danielle Michaels- Summers. They quickly fell in love and got married on Janurary 1st, 2007, a month after that Maddies father forced the two to anull the marriage.

After the marriage is anulled Maddie finds out that she may be having a baby, she fights mainly her father to let her keep the boy and he finally lets her...Then upon reaching her 19th birthday in 2008 she leaves home for The Xavier Institute, taking little Daniel Summers with her and for the most part, never looking back.

_**Issue #1: "Two Worlds Collide"**_

Tony Stark stood atop the roof of Stark Tower looking over Manhattan, his thoughts going from onething to the other but kept coming back to Shield. How could a man like Nick Fury allow Shield to be taken over, not to mention where was he now?

"Mr. Stark." A news reporter walked out where Tony stood, she quickly looks over her notes then turns her attention back to Tony. "Might I have a word with you?"

"If this is about the proposed SHRA, I don't have the time right now." Tony turned toward the reporter. "I have things to take care of and I can't be bothered with a news story at the moment."

"But Mr. Stark, haven't you heard the recent news brief that came in from S.H.I.E.L.D Central." The Reporter hands Tony a memo. "It seems Shield Director Nick Fury was found dead, people are saying that a new Director is about to be named for Shield..."

Tony takes a deep breath then lowers his head before looking back at the Reporter, his eyes told the story of a man that had almost had enough...First The X-Directive being started up, now Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury turning up dead. "Who is the press blaming the death upon?"

"Well, from what I understand Colonel Fury was found near the Baxter Building downtown. A single drop of blood was found and it turned out to be of mutated DNA, no word yet on who it belongs to but the Government is already pushing for the SHRA to be passed within the week." The young woman knew this was a bit much, but it was her job to get the facts in the story.

"Are there any witnesses? I would like to talk to a few of them." Tony hands the memo back to the Reporter.

"Peter Parker was close to the Baxter Building when Colonel Fury was found dead, however all attempts at contacting him have been dead ends...Both the NYPD and S.H.I.E.L.D want to question him but for some reason he seems to not want to be found, Daily Bugle Chief Editor J. Jonah Jameson has also tried contacting him." The reporter sighs a bit. "But even he couldn't reach him."

Tony walks over to a computer terminal mounted on the side of the door leading back into the tower, he punches in a few commands before the New York Evening news came up on the small touch activated screen.

"We have been told that the blood sample from the scene of todays horrific death has been Identified, City Officials and S.H.I.E.L.D agents have revealed that the sample belongs to Peter Parker." The reporter on the view screen looks toward the desk, getting new information in. "This just in ladies and gentlemen, a new S.H.I.E.L.D Director has been named and is persuing this case with amazing diligence...It seems a city-wide search has been put into effect to find Peter Parker, he has now been named #1 suspect in the shooting death of Colonel Nicholas Fury."

"This can't be!" Tony striked the wall beside the monitor then looks at the Reporter. "You had better leave now, I have to get downtown and straighten all of this out."

The Reporter nodded as she watched Tony walk off the balcony and head down to the first leval of Stark Tower, the reporter looks over the edge of the Balcony and in a few moments saw Tony walk out of the building.

"Well Mr. Stark..." The Reporter then morphed into the form of Mystique, she smiled a very evil smile. "It is time for the games to end!"

Raven Darkholme/Mystique morphs back into the reporter and walks off the balcony aswell, her mission for the Brotherhood was complete which was to set in motion a string of doubt...Once the X-Men and Iron Man were allied they would make their move, the brotherhood were the ones that had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D and started up the X-Directive.

Mystique steps out of Stark Tower and smirks having just came and went as she pleased, she then morphed into the form of Tony Stark and then back into that of Mystique...Two Worlds were about to collide, but just which one would reign supreme?

The newest student at Charles Xaviers School For The Gifted had just walked into the X-Mansions front door, her name was Madison Xavier her nickname Dead Aim and rightfully so...She could fire a beam of concentrated energy from her fingertips and she hardly ever missed.

"Welcome to the X-Mansion." Professor Xavier smiles a little. "Did your parents give you any trouble?"

"Mom was ok about me coming here, but dad said if I did that I would never be able to come home." Madison just shakes her head, she then hugs her uncle. "I've missed you uncle Charles, what has it been?"

"About ten years, you have certainly grown since the last time I saw you...And don't worry about having a place to stay, you can stay here at the X-Mansion aslong as you want." Professor Xavier smiled a bit. "Welcome home Madison, walk around the grounds and meet some of the other students...Your classes will start tommorow morning."

Madison nods and begins to walks around the school a bit, this being the first time she had ever been to the famous Xavier X-Mansion...She figured she was going to like it here.

**(TBC) **Issue #2: "The Beast Unleashed"


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast Unleashed

Universe Note: President Robert Edward Kelly, menace to the X-Men since his days as a Senator and now in a position of great power...In the X-Direct Universe Senator Kelly was attacked at the college rally but not killed and indeed did survive, however the attack on him once again made him believe in his anti-mutant morals and standards.

In the case of Maria Hill, like in the main Marvel Universe she becomes Director of S.H.I.E.L.D with the details of her appointment being classified as 'President's Eyes Only', the only man that knows every detail of why she was made Director is Robert Kelly. In her mind she really believes it was Peter Parker that killed Colonel Fury, however like most of america she doesn't know every detail.

**Chapter 2/Issue: **"The Beast Unleashed"

"We have got to do something about all these mutants!" One member in the crowd shouted. "Look at what happened to Colonel Fury, he was killed by Peter Parker...And we all know who he is!"

"Yeah, the Registry's X-Direct Commity has already revealed he is Spider-Man and we know he killed Fury...How many more accidents untill we find the truth? I don't know about you, but I will not have my family living in fear." One of the news reporters in the crowd sighed. "How far from being ready is this rumored X-Direct Unit, anyway?"

"I cannot answer that at this time..." United States President Robert Kelly walks upto the microphone. "I can say however that S.H.I.E.L.D is close to officialy starting the X-Direct Unit, and we will find Peter Parker and make him pay for this, I have New Yorks finest out looking for him as we speak."

"Mr. President, can I ask what stance S.H.I.E.L.D is taking in the investigation? Have they confirmed one hundred percent that Parker did this?" A reporter asked curiously.

"We wouldn't be hunting for him if we weren't sure, now would we?" Kelly looked the crowd over somberly, before adjusting his glasses. "I have been told by S.H.I.E.L.D personell that they are absolutely sure it was Peter Parker, and they are also 100% sure that the X-Direct Commity got it right...He is indeed Spider-Man!"

The Crowd all then start asking questions at once, the majority of the crowd being anti-mutant as evidenced by their constant shouts to suppress all mutants.

"Order!" Maria Hill steps forward in full S.H.I.E.L.D Uniform. "Calm it down or this press confrence is over!"

"President Kelly, who is this?" One of the reporters asked.

"Ah, I am so glad you asked...This is the brand new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, she will be in complete control of the X-Directive and Investigation of Peter Parker/Spider-Man." President Kelly steps back. "I will now allow the press to ask Miss Hill questions."

President Kelly sets down as Maria takes center stage, she looks around the crowd and points toward an anxious reporter. "You, what question would you like to ask?"

"I think we all here want to know the answer to one question and one question only, we need to know the safety of New York now that we know Spider-Man killed Colonel Fury. What will S.H.I.E.L.D do if this causes perhaps a war, not to mention the already rising tensions in the Mutant Community." The Reporter took a deep breath. "I would also like to know, what S.H.I.E.L.D's direction is regarding the X-Directive, will you round up the Mutants forcibly or give them a choice?"

"Answering the first question I can say that S.H.I.E.L.D will do everything in it's power to prevent Civil War, however I cannot speak for the Super Hero and Mutant Community's if they decide to test us we will respond in kind." Maria then gets a serious look on her face. "As for the second we will not force Mutants into the X-Direct Program, though if force is required we will use it."

"What about..." The Reporter was cut off by Maria.

"I'm sorry that is all the time we have for today, this Press Confrence is now over." Maria then nods to the Reporters and steps off the podium, President Kelly stands up and walks upto the microphone once more.

"I am sorry but we must get ready for tommorows press confrence in Washington, D.C. You all are welcome to attend, as for today I hope you all travel back home safely...And remember, we must all stand together for this are very turbulant times." President Kelly smiles a little then follows Maria away from the stage, surrounded by all manner of Security Guards and Secret Service Agents.

"Thats all for today..." A S.H.I.E.L.D Agent nodded. "Thank you for attending, and as the President said...We all hope you have a safe voyage home."

The crowd then began to disband with a few getting pictures of the departing President and new S.H.I.E.L.D Director, before heading away from the stage and back toward where each of them had parked.

Meanwhile...

"The government can't do this!" Wolverine looked at Professor Xavier. "What is wrong with them? Can't they see this is all a bunch of..."

"President Kelly can't be controlled, he is probably the one behind all of this." Cyclops crossed his arms on his chest. "I say we target him, maybe if we can talk some sense into him he will back down."

"That won't work." Professor Xavier sighed deeply. "I know what will happen in the future and it isn't good, not for us Mutants nor the humans either. If we are to win the coming fight, we will need to play the game just like everyone else."

"What if everyone else plays the game unfairly, what if everyone else has forgotten right for wrong?" Storm asked shaking her head. "Even with the likes of Tony Stark on our side, I don't see any easy way out of this."

"Ya, why is the Iron Man on our side anyway? I thought Stark was Pro-Registration?" Wolverine asked, his usual attitude in tact.

"The SHRA pales in comparison to what we face now, it is a mere footnote to the X-Directive Colonel Fury was probably killed because of his willingness to understand our side of the story...He may also have opposed the X-Directive, which could have been another reason why he was killed." Professor Xavier moves over toward the View Screen. "I have a feeling everything is about to crumble to pieces, and it will take alot of effort to put them back together."

"What happens if Tony Stark turns out to be a farce?" Wolverine asked in a grumpy matter.

"That won't happen..." Storm walked upto the group. "Tony Stark is many things, but he is not a liar when he gives you his word he sticks to it...Iron Man has done alot for not only this city but the world as a whole, I trust him completely. Besides with S.H.I.E.L.D on President Kellys side, he is almost the only person we 'Can' trust."

Professor Xavier nods knowing they had a hard fight ahead of them, one that would take every mutant working together...They might even have to ally with the Brotherhood if they are to win, Magneto had warned Charles of the coming Civil War but he had not listened.

_In the eye of the future our destiny will be laid amongst a great civil war, in that war Humans and Mutants both will be tested to their breaking point. Our destiny is there hidden amongst theirs Charles, but only one side can reign supreme!_

Those were his words, and now it seemed as though they were true.

"What about them saying Peter Parker killed Colonel Fury?" Jubilee asked breaking her silence. "He couldn't have done such a thing, could he?"

"Peter is probably the government's fall boy so to speak, he is the one they are blaming so that they can cover their own selves." Professor Xavier smiled a weak smile. "We need to find Peter as soon as possible, if S.H.I.E.L.D finds him first I fear we may never see Spider-Man again."

Each of the X-Men nod then walk out of the room knowing they had to just wait to take action, they could not rush into anything nor could they compromise the situation...Everyone in the U.S was gearing up for a Country wide Civil War, if you had read the news you knew it was coming.

Mutants would not, could not back down without a fight, if they did they would be giving up their lives and everything they had worked for...It is no reason why they fought so hard, because of such prejudice in the world always seemed to get the better of them, the civil war was only just beginning to take shape!

Elsewhere...

"So, did you really do it?" Tony asked complete in his Iron Man Armor. "You must understand why I ask, that reason is because this war will cost the lives of millions...If we are to fight it, we must do so on the grounds of truth and not that of lies."

"Well, Stark..." Spider-Man began. "I can truthfully tell you I had nothing to do with the death of Nick Fury."

"Then how was your blood found right next to him, and how come so many witnesses saw you leaving the scene?" Tony asked as the front of the Iron Man Mask opened, revealing his face.

"Colonel Fury had two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents come to the Daily Bugle asking for me, thats why I didn't answer when Jameson tried contacting me. The Agents said Colonel Fury wanted to talk to me, so naturally I went to the spot right at the time they told me and found him dead." Spider-Man showed true emotion in his voice, that of a man that couldn't have killed anyone. "When I wen't to leave I was shot at by a man sticking to the shadows, the bullet hit my side and I started bleeding."

"So, then it is true...S.H.I.E.L.D really does plan on starting up X-Direct." Tony shook his head.

"X-Direct?" Spider-Man asked curiously. "What is that?"

"X-Direct is a program that was canned a few years ago before President Kelly entered office, it was to be the only thing that would fight to control the mutant population...At first they were going to employ a 'Cure' to suppress a mutants X-Gene, however when they failed to gain support from congress it was left behind." Tony turns to look at Spider-Man. "Now that it is under the control of Kelly, it will be a Unit within S.H.I.E.L.D which will round up Mutants and force them to undergo a highly lethal X-Gene Extraction."

"WHAT!" Spider-Man shouted in a wat the heck kinda manner. "That could kill them, doesn't Kelly know that?"

"Oh he knows, the problem is he doesn't care but I do...I fought to stop this before it went to far, that is why I was pro Registration so that something like this would not happen. I didn't want them to resort to the X-Directive, the bullet that killed Fury should have gotten me not him." Tony leaned against one of the walls looking toward the ground. "You can hide out at Stark Tower, anything you need my staff will provide."

"Can I trust them not to turn me in?" Spider-Man asked.

"You will be safe at Stark Tower for the duration of the next week or so, but when the war starts I doubt any one place would be safe for anyone." Tony sighed deeply.

"Can MJ stay there aswell?" Spider-Man asked in a very soft tone of voice, not liking the fact he had to be in a situation like this.

"Of Course she can, I will make the arrangements right away until then though you'd better lay low...I will go and inform Mary Jane of whats going on, wait for me to give the signal then try to make it to the Tower." Tony presses a button on the side of his Iron Man Helmet, causing his mask to reappear and cover his face. "Remember, wait an hour in a half then retreat to Stark Tower...It will be the safest place to be for the timebeing."

Tony jumps up then activates the thrusters in both the hands and feet of the armor before flying off into the distance, the war was about to begin!

(TBC) Chapter 3: "Civil Rising - Part 1"


	3. Chapter 3: Civil Rising, Part 1

Issue #3: "Civil Rising - Part 1"

M.J paced the floor of the apartment her and peter had to stay in at Stark Tower, she didn't like hiding like this but she had to admit that the tower was a nice place to live...She walked about as she watched Peter enter the room. "Are you as nervous as me?"

"Probably that and then some." Peter smiled a soft smile upon walking upto the woman he loves. "How are you doing? I haven't really had time to talk to you since I got to the tower, what with being chased by almost every S.H.I.E.L.D Agent in New York...Not to mention that weird Vigilante dude."

"The Punisher?" M.J asked softly.

"Ya, that dude...He seriously needs a hug." Peter joked trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I made it though, nothing was gonna keep me from making sure you were safe."

"I know, tiger." M.J smiled and sat down on the couch, which had a view that overlooked most of Manhattan. "We need to talk about whats next, I mean where do we go from here?"

"Tony seems to think that a Civil War is just around the corner, and with that Press Conference President Kelly held a few hours ago I can't say I blame him. This city went crazy when those two Agents came to the Daily Bugle, I just wonder though what the other Super Heroes will do." Peter took his Spider-Man mask off and sat beside Mary Jane. "That propoganda they were selling would have looked pretty real, had I not been the man they were acusing of murder."

"I know for sure Reed Richards will side with you and Tony." M.J sighed softly as she turned her attention to the TV Screen.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked curiously.

"Listen..." M.J began to turn the TV up so that Peter could hear what Reed was saying.

"We cannot stand for the lies President Kelly is putting into the publics faces, I feel this way as does each member of the Fantastic Four." Reed looked the crowd over, a very serious look on his face. "I cannot stress enough the corruption that has taken a hold on S.H.I.E.L.D, how many times have we watched Spider-Man save a life? How many times have we seen him give up everything for this city? And now they accuse him of murder, this is rediculus!"

"Colonel Fury's body was found on the steps of this very building Mr. Richards." One reporter noted. "Did any of the Fantastic Four see what happened, or maybe catch a glimpse of Spider-Man on the scene?"

"No, we did not." Reed shook is head sighing deeply. "I know the SHRA is something needed in this country, and yes I understand it's ramifications but this so called X-Directive is going a bit to far. Do you all understand under the X-Direct Program, mutants will be put to death by the millions...We as civilized people cannot allow that to happen."

"Richards is in for a rude awakening..." Tony sighed as he walks into the room. "I just got word from Professor Xavier."

"And?" Peter asked standing up.

"It isn't good at all, seems President Kelly and Maria Hill have sped both the SHRA and the X-Direct Program through Congress...All that is needed now is for Kelly to sign the document, we are right at Civil Wars doorstep." Tony turns his attention toward the TV.

"Mr. Richards, are you going to register with the SHRA?" Another reporter asked.

"That is my business, I am sorry but given what has happened in the past two days I will be keeping my private life to myself." Reed looked up toward one of the buildings, seeing something shine in the glare of the sun.

"What was that?" Peter asked noticing the glare aswell.

"I have no idea." Tony watched the TV closely hoping what he thought wasn't about to happen.

"SNIPER!" One of the reporters shouted as everyone ducked before hearing two shots ring out!

BLAM...BLAM...

"Has anyone been hit?" Reed asked as he knelt down under cover. "This is beginning to look like a movie."

"They haven't cought Peter Parker yet, maybe it was him." The reporter thought out loud.

"See, I told you I didn't do it." Peter sighed wishing everyone could see he didn't do anything.

"Get everyone away from the Baxter Building, and someone contact S.H.I.E.L.D." Reed stood up and used his stretch powers to arrive on the roof of the Baxter Building, so that he could get a better look of the area.

M.J turns the TV off and looks at Tony then at Peter. "Could S.H.I.E.L.D really be trying to kill off the Super Hero community?" She asked softly. "What would be the need?"

"They are killing anyone who knows what X-Direct really is, everybody they can't control is a threat to their plans...Maria Hill better be carefull, she has no idea what she has stepped into." Tony walked over to the window looking down at the city below, seeing the streets already starting to look like a warzone. "This city isn't ready for this..."

"What is our next move?" Peter asked looking down at the mask in his hands.

"Our next move is merly that of survival, to live in order to expose President Kelly and X-Direct for what they truly are." Tony looks to M.J. "You should stay here, me and Spider-Man need to try an make it to the X-Mansion."

"I will, but how do I contact you if something happens here?" M.J asked in a truly unsure tone of voice.

"Take this..." Peter hands Mary Jane a small handheld device, he then puts his mask back on. "When you press the button it will open a communication line to a microphone in my mask, but only use it in an absolute Emergency as it will cause my Spidey Sense to go crazy...Stay safe, M.J."

Mary Jane smiles and kisses Spider-Man on the cheek. "Go Get Em' Tiger!"

Spider-Man nods and runs out onto the balcony before jumping up on the ledge.

"I'll race ya!" Spider-Man waved bye bye to Tony before jumping off and web swinging away.

"I'm glad to see his sense of humor is in tact." Tony sighed a bit before walking out of the room, he had a new suit of Armor he wanted to check out...The Iron Tech Armor 2000, this was as good a time as any to debut a new edge in the fight against any kindof crime.

Meanwhile...

"How much longer?" President Kelly asked. "I want X-Patrol Officers out on the streets by tommorow morning, do I make myself clear? I also want that menace Spider-Man apprehinded by nightfall! I don't care if you have to tear this city apart, find him NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent nodded walking out of the presidents office.

"Sir." Maria Hill walked into the office. "I have ordered the U.N.N Alpha to return to New York, what are your orders upon it's arrival?"

"I want Alpha to launch one Nuclear ICBM Missile toward a designated Test Target, it will be a message to anyone who might want to stop the X-Directive." President Kelly gets a serious look on his face. "The target will be Professor Xaviers so called Institute For Higher Learning, level that god forsaken place to the ground!"

"But-But, sir...That would kill an untold amount of people and sway public opinion away from our goals, a Nuclear Strike is nothing to play with!" Maria stepped back from the Presidents desk. "This goes against all I believe in, against all freedom and liberty are suppose to stand for...I cannot condone this action, nor will I take a part in it, Mr. President."

"If you don't I will dismiss you as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, and put someone in your place that will follow my orders when given them." President Kelly gained an almost evil look on his face, his anti-mutant morals clouding his sense of right and wrong. "Now, Miss Hill...Which will it be? Life Or Death?"

"I will go through with it but I will be lodging a formal complaint to S.H.I.E.L.D Command, I will also recommend they impech you as President...You are not an American, you are nothing more than a common murderer!" Maria turns and walks out of the office none to happy, she could not believe what she was being forced into...Nor could she believe the mad man that was our President.

After Maria walks out President Kelly picks up his phone pressing one of the line buttons on it, he then begins to speak. "Is it ready?"

"As ready as can be..." A Shadowy voice talked from the other end of the phoneline. "The charge was planted inside the X-Mansion, it will detonate as soon as it detects a Nuclear Explosion...Everything in the Mansion will vanish within a seconds notice, while everyone on the outside remains untouched!"

"Excellent, this is everything I was hoping for...You have done well, you will be rewarded." President Kelly hangs the phone up leaning back in his chair. "This will be an Explosion unlike anything this world has ever seen, I hope the X-Men are ready, for I won't wait to unleash armeggeddon!"

Meanwhile... (3 Hours Later)

"Ma-am, U.N.N Alpha reports that it is over the target and out of sight...It is waiting for the final confirmation." The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent looked as if he had his doubts, but his orders still stood. "Are they to fire the Nuke?"

"We have our orders, tell them to fire!" Maria looked down at the ground, holding a small cross in her hand and whispered softly. "Now it's in your hands, our future is about to become known..."

The scene then switches to the bridge of the U.N.N Alpha where the commander stood, he walks over to one of the consoles. "Do we have confirmation?"

"X-Mansion strike confirmed, we are to fire one lone Nuclear ICBM Missile at the X-Mansion...These orders come straight from the president!" The Solider sighed deeply. "Do we fire?"

The Commander nods and sets down in the chair. "Activate Nuclear Weapons, disengage the Nuclear Safe-Guard and aquire target!"

"Done sir." The Soldier nodded, putting his hand over the flashing red confirmation button.

"FIRE! FIRE!" The Commander shouted.

The scene switches outside the Helicarrier as a Nuclear Missile dislodges from the side of the Carriers main weapons array, after falling for a few seconds the thruster on the back fires and starts to fly toward the X-Mansion...

Elsewhere... (Unknown Underground Office Complex - 3 Days Later)

"Are you sure about this?" A Shadowy voice asked. "-He- is of great power right now, but does this justify giving away our Anonymity?"

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you maybe telling the truth...We must be sure this is worth it." Another voice broke the darkness surrounding this futuristic office.

"I know where you all are coming from and I fully agree, but we have already seen this young child is well worth the risk. If we can get him to join us our power will triple, he is the key to all we are fighting for." This figure stepped forward revealing himself as Magneto! He looks at all 12 of the shadowy individuals. "You 12 people should know all too well what S.H.I.E.L.D is planning, the complete purification of the mutant community."

"We are well aware of that." One of the men steps forward, this one revealing himself to be Norman Osborn. "I have been granted the Director position of S.H.I.E.L.D, or should I say H.A.M.M.E.R! and as you 12 know as it's board of directors it can no longer be as it is."

"What do you suggest?" Another voice called out it's face hidden in the darkness.

"First..." Norman pulls out a small device pressing a few buttons. "Why did you come here, Magneto?"

"To kill the Board, and to seek revenge for all the deaths suffered by Mutants at the hands of Humans." Magneto had a dazed look on his face. "My mission is now to kill Professor Charles Xavier, to show mutants that humans are superior."

"A mutant, to fight other mutants?" This voice sounded even darker than the others.

"No, you are missing the point, we can use this Nullifier to control the thoughts of anyone who has an X-Gene in their DNA." Norman held the small device up, as it began to blink meaning Magneto was now linked to it. "Once the X-Direct Program rounds up the mutants, we can then use them in wars and spare the lives of normal soldiers."

"Meaning, we don't have to send our own children to war anymore, the mutants would take on that burden of their own will?" Someone asked.

"Yes, but not of their own free will. It will be the will of the Nullifier, it will be what ever we need them to do...


	4. Chapter 4: Civil Rising, Part 2

Issue #4: "Civil Rising (The Revelation Of The Renegade) - Part 2"

**Note:** Sorry it took me so long but here it is the continuation of The X-Direct Universe, I hope some of the old readers see this as their support really did help me decide to keep this story going; I almost gave up on it but they made me see it's true potiential, so for that I can only say thank you.

Enjoy, and rest assured I am already working on Issue #5! So keep a look out, it's coming very soon!

(Unknown Underground Complex - 3 Days Later)

"Are you sure about this?" A Shadowy voice asked. "-He- is of great power right now, but does this justify giving away our Anonymity?"

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you maybe telling the truth...We must be sure this is worth it." Another voice broke the darkness surrounding this futuristic office.

"I know where you all are coming from and I fully agree, but we have already seen this young child is well worth the risk. If we can get him to join us our power will triple, he is the key to all we are fighting for." This figure stepped forward revealing himself as Pyro! He looks at all 12 of the shadowy individuals. "You 12 people should know all too well what S.H.I.E.L.D is planning, the complete purification of the mutant community."

"We are well aware of that." One of the men steps forward, this one revealing himself to be Norman Osborn. "I have been granted the Director position of S.H.I.E.L.D, or should I say H.A.M.M.E.R! and as you 12 know as it's board of directors it can no longer be as it is."

"What do you suggest?" Another voice called out it's face hidden in the darkness.

"First..." Norman pulls a small evil looking device out of his pocket, he begins pressing a few buttons. "Why did you come here, Pyro?"

"To kill the Board, and to seek revenge for all the deaths suffered by Mutants at the hands of Humans." Pyro has a dazed look on his face. "My mission is now to kill Professor Charles Xavier, to show mutants that humans are superior."

"A mutant, to fight other mutants?" This voice sounded even darker than the others.

"No, you are missing the point, we can use this Nullifier to control the thoughts of anyone who has an X-Gene in their DNA." Norman held the small device up, as it began to blink meaning Magneto was now linked to it. "Once the X-Direct Program rounds up the mutants, we can then use them in wars and spare the lives of normal soldiers."

"Meaning, we don't have to send our own children to war anymore, the mutants would take on that burden of their own will?" Someone asked.

"Yes, but not of their own free will. It will be the will of the Nullifier, it will be what ever we need them to do..." Norman took a seat at what seemed to be the directors seat, he looks at the 12 people around him all concealed by darkness; even he had no idea who they were. "Now comes the bombing of the X-Mansion..."

"What is there to talk about?" A board member asked. "We bombed the place just like President Kelly ordered, thinking that it would kill off the members of the X-Men; all we got though is a rip in realities, that bomb was suppose to have worked what in the hell went wrong?"

"I don't know that at this time, however Shields...I mean Hammers entire scientific staff is working on the problem, we will have it worked out within' the month." Norman assured them. "We are also working on sealing the rip caused by our attempted bombing of the X-Mansion, everything is going according to plan..."

Norman smiles an evil smile knowing that the 12 members of Hammers board and the X-Direct Commity were focused on the same goals he was, the total annihalation of most of the Mutant Community. However, some whom were deemed useful would be turned into slaves to do Hammers bidding.

Elsewhere...

"I can't believe they would try something so sinister..." Rogue shook her head, she had been wandering around the X-Mansion helping keep watch; the X-Men knew it was only a matter of time before Kelly made the order, one each and every Mutant preyed could be stopped. "A Nuclear Attack on a civilian target, no matter if it's human or mutant is just to evil even for Robert Kelly."

"Nothing is to evil for President Kelly." Cyclops chimmed in his gaze moving away from the X-Computer for a second. "Remember he is the one that pushed along the SHRA, then forced support for the X-Directive and approval of the X-Direct Commity...Nothing is beneath that man anymore, he is a pure enemy plan and simple."

"I told you we should have stormed the white house." Wolverines anger caused the blades beneath his knuckels to reveal themselves. "I just want to show President Kelly how much I appreciate his attention, how much I want to see justice done in a way that makes him suffer, just like us."

"I told you why that would be a bad idea, Logan." Storm walks into the newly built sub-basement, which had been completed to replace the part of the X-Mansion that had been destroyed in the partialy foiled Nuclear Attack. "We can't rush into things, thats probably the exact response Kelly wants."

"Yeah, but is it a safe decision to set here and do nothing?" Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman asked looking from Storm to Wolverine. "We need to have a backup plan atleast, right?"

"He's right." Rogue smiles a weak smile and nods. "We have to be ready, we can't let them attack us here again."

Suddenly the rooms lights dim and a few red alarm lights with an emergency klaxxon can be seen and heard, everyone looks around as Cyclops pulls up a 3D map of the Earth on the X-Computer.

"Amazing..." Was all Cyclops could say, seeing the immense amount of power being distributed by the rift in realities; he could already tell something big was about to happen. "This power is even more than that of the entire world, to powerful for words."

"What is it?" Storm asked walking up behind Cyclops' chair, watching all the red power nodes that were appearing on the map all around the world. "This can't be..."

"My thoughts exactly." Cyclops just nods knowing what Storm was talking about. "It seems the rip is being generated by that Nuclear Explosion, the reason a Nuclear Chain-Reaction didn't kick in like in a normal Nuclear Exposion is because something redirected the normal Nuclear Fusion; it's like the effects of the explosion were nullified thus causing this rip to form, that rip isn't inactive though...It does lead somewhere, probably to another dimension."

"Yeah but which one?" Iceman asked wondering himself just what was going on.

Cyclops begins typeing in a few commands on the X-Computer bringing up menu after menu of information, he sighs a little before beginning to speak. "Cerberus, can you track which dimension or alternate earth the rip leads to?"

"Calculating, please stand by..." Cerberus began to compute the spatial properties of the Rip, after about 10 minutes the computer chims back in. "It seems this rip leads to a dimension patroled by superhuman superheros, they have a team that fights for truth and justice; combating the likes of evil across their entire version of Earth."

"Can you compute any names? Or better yet, Cerberus what is the name of the team of Superheros?" Storm asked curiously.

"From what I can gather they call themselves The Renegades, they are led by a superhero known by the alias of Nuykas; he is not of Earth however he is from a planet known as C-22, which was destroied when it's core somehow imploded in on itself...Nuykas was spared when he used an experimental machine to travel through space, this ended him up on that universes version of the planet Earth."

"What about the X-Men? Do we exsist there?" Iceman asked just a little bit curious.

"No, I can detect no one whom has the X-Gene present in that dimension, it seems the mutation which gives a mutant their powers did not occur in their timeline; the result being no mutants, no X-Gene no Mutants." Cerberus projects a picture of Orion City, this universes version of New Youk so that the X-Men can see what it looks like, this giving them a better understanding of where the rip leads. "It seems this was President Kellys plan, he didn't intend to destroy the X-Mansion; he merely wanted to open this portal if you will, his motivation however is at the moment unknown."

"We've got to alert Iron Man and F.R.E.E.D.O.M of what we have learned." Storm nodded signaling for Cyclops to open a line to Stark Tower.

Meanwhile...

**A Few Days Later**

"You know whats at stake." A voice cut through the darkness, it was masked by a voice masker which caused it to be deep and almost robotic; you could tell that this person wasn't in a mood for non-sense though. "What do I have to do to get support for F.R.E.E.D.O.M?"

"I can't promise anything right now, President Kelly is trying to lock me out of everything and if that happens I won't be any good to anyone...I've got to lay low until some of this blows over." V.P Malcolm Fury, brother to the fallen Nick Fury shook his head. "I am sorry..."

"Not as sorry as those people in New York are going to be if we do nothing, I didn't take over this position just to watch the world go to hell on my first day; I don't give a damn what President Kelly wants done, justice takes a back seat to no one as it always comes first." This mystery man shook his head, a sign that he had become agitated by the V.P's unwillingness to help. "Why did you join Freedom if you weren't ready to make a stand? You knew what could happen when you signed up, you know how ugly this is going to get before it's all said and done."

"I told you the President is trying to lock me out of all command decisions, not to mention he's got rogue agents in the FBI and CIA watching my every move...I am not going to risk everything for one roll of the dice, and I suggest you don't either." The Vice President sets down infront of the computer. "You too know the stakes and what it means if Freedom is revealed completely to early."

"You are nothing like your brother Mr. Fury, if he were around alot more would be getting done." The man on the other side of the computer screen seemed to be fed up. "I signed up as the leader of Freedom so that I could make a difference, not so I could cut through mountains of more Red Tape...The Renegades promised me full command and said the Red Tape would make no difference to me."

"I can't help what they promised you, they have no say over Government affairs anymore." Vice President Fury presses a few buttons on the computers keyboard.

"So you would let all those people die if it means saving your own political neck? I pray for your sake that justice finds you before the team I have dispatched does, for I have ordered them to make you see reason." The man shook his head not wanting to have to do this, but in this war even a little inch for President Kelly could mean death for everyone else. "I promise to punish those who pray on the weak, those who control peoples minds to further their own goals; you won't see me coming nor will you know who I am, I suspend pure Justice in order to institute punishment...I prey that justice has mercy on your soul, for I surely will have none."

"Well you aren't much better! You say you are the leader of Freedom an advocate of justice yet you resort to this? Sending a team after me just because I won't stick my neck out, how American is that?" Malcolm asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"You want to allow the murder of all the people in New York, you want to allow Kelly to test the Mutonic Nullifier on them which you know may kill everyone as it is only a prototype...Whose side are you really on?" The man asked now angry. "I thought I wouldn't have to do this, I thought you would be on our side completely but I see that isn't to be."

"This meeting is over..." Malcolm hits a button on the computer causing it to shut down, he gets up from the computer after he sighs a breath of relief, he somberly walks over to a window looking out at the peaceful streets of Washington DC. "I hate having to talk like that."

"I know but we have to keep them guessing whom is really on their side." Maria Hill appears beside Malcolm having been listening to the conversation, she was dressed in her Freedom Uniform which was made for her especially by the Freedom staff. "The Boss knows what he is doing he knew that communication would keep them guessing, so, off the official record...What are you planning on doing to stop the Mutonic Nullifier from being tested?"

"That team The Boss was talking about is actually going to strike a target underneath New York, that is where they are storing the componants needed to build the Nullifier; but there is only one problem." Vice President Fury shakes his head. "It is very tightly sealed and whatever team Freedom picks to secure it will have heavy losses..."

"A sacrifice that we may have to make for the greater good, we best be ready." Maria was over to the desk reaching under she pulls out two silver baller hand guns, custom made by the mysterious group known as The Renegades. "I have a mission to complete aswell, I'm going to find out who replaced me in Shield."

"Yeah, I couldn't access that info as my clearance was blocked a few days ago, thats why I've got to lay low for awhile so President Kelly doesn't start to suspect anything." Malcolm saluted Maria as she walks out the door, once she is gone he sets back down at the computer still trying to gain his clearance back; he knew being able to access the governments private files might help out Freedom alot, it could become the line between winning and losing this Civil War.

Meanwhile...

"What did you want to see me for?" Franklin Richards asked his mom. "I'm not in trouble again am I? The door to dads lab was already ripped off, I didn't do it this time I promise."

"No you aren't in trouble Franklin, I need to talk to you about what is going to be taking place in the next few days; a Civil War is going on and I just want to make sure you understand everything about it." Susan smirks a little, as she kinda had been wondering about the door to Reeds labratory. "Where's Rachel? I thought you two were working on a school project?"

"Mr. Summers called and told her to return to the X-Mansion right away, he said with all the havoc going on in the streets that she needed to comeback while it was quieted down a little; I told him she..." Franklin stopped talking as a picture of President Kelly appeared on the tv screen setting on one of the counters, he points to it. "Mom, you might want to hear that."

Susan nods and turns the volume up a little as to better hear what Kelly is saying.

"With the recent attacks by mutants my administration has decided to fundamentally pass a new bill into office, it is an extension of the Super-Human Registration Act and will go by the letters MRA; standing for the Mutant Registration Act...It will require that every mutant in the United States register with the state in order to forego any trouble, they will then be assigned an X-Direct Peace Keeper with which they will have to report to everyday. Failure to do so will result in termination, which is legal under X-Direct Law." President Kelly looks at all the reporters stationed around him. "I am doing this for all those people whom have lost someone, it is time we stand up for our rights as humans and show these mutants we won't be scared into submission; it is time we reinstitute what this country is all about!"

"He can't be seriuos!" Susan shook her head as she walks over to a phone, she dials Reeds number, sighing a breath of relief when he picks up. "Have you heard what Kelly is doing now?"

"Of course I have, I'm right in the middle of the conference and I am not liking this one bit." Reed's voice sounded very angry. "I've got to go though Susan, you and Frankie stay safe, ok?"

"We will, I love you." With that Susan hangs up the phone looking to her son for comfort, she walks over to him and brings him into a warm motherly hug; she wished so many times that he didn't have to go through this war, but they had to be strong just like every other Mutant and Superhero out there. "I won't ever let anything happen to you Franklin, I promise you that."

"I know mom..." Franklin smiles a weak smile and returns the hug, nowhere did he feel any safer than in his moms arms as he knew she would protect him no matter what. "I love you..."

"I love you to, sweetheart." Susan pulls back from the hug glancing over her sons shoulder watching Kelly on the tv screen, as if her sheer anger could strike him down for all the lives this new Act might take.

Elsewhere...

"Don't you think you have caused enough damage, Kelly?" Tony Stark asked as he stood right infront of the raised platform where the President stood. "Step down as President, allow someone who knows what they are doing take the Presidency."

"Well, if it isn't the wealthiest bussinessman around, what brings you here today Iron Man?" President Kelly wondered aloud.

"I am here to prove something to each and everyone of these people whom blindly follow you, I am here to clear the name of Peter Parker and set the record straight; he didn't kill Nicholas Fury and you knew about it the whole time!" Tony walks right upto President Kelly without any resistance, he even gets in his face so that he can show Kelly exactly how angry he is. "It was one of your X-Direct Soldiers that killed Fury, they then shot at Peter hitting him on the side so that he would bleed; they didn't want to kill him, they just wanted to frame him!"

"Is this true?" One of the reporters asked looking at Kelly.

"These are all lies! Don't believe the mutant lackey that Stark has become, think about your children and how unsafe they are currently." President Kelly looks right at Tony. "If you have proof, why don't you show it to us?"

"Oh my god...Thats Spider-Man!" One of the reporters shouted causing the crowd to look toward Peter. "ARREST HIM!"

"No..." One of the Peace Keepers shook his head. "We are required by law to see and hear his side of the story, if you truly want justice Mr. President you will uphold even that law."

"Alright!" Kelly steps back allowing Peter to take the microphone.

"The evidence that I would like to bring fourth is this video tape right here, I know Reed Richards stated that there was no video evidence that clearly showed me at the scene; however we managed to find this in one of the security systems, it clearly shows the Peace Keeper fire at me and then shoot and kill Colonel Fury." Peter puts the small disc like tape into the podium which lit up, a holographic projection showed the video when it was done the crowd was divided.

"That video proves nothing! I couldn't see anyone, muchless this so called Peace Keeper...I say we arrest Spider-man now for the murder of Colonel Fury!" Another reporter started calling for them to take Peter in, choosing to stay blind even though the evidence was right there.

The Peace Keeper Commander that had spoken earlier walks upto Spider-man, he shakes his hand. "I am sorry I didn't see the truth sooner, you are free to go and you will be removed from our most wanted lists...Thank you for what you have done for this city, please accept my full apology."

"It's ok, you were just following orders." Spiderman web swings away from the conference, leaving Tony watching President Kelly.

"And as for you Kelly, I will be watching you...Civil War is about to start and you caused it, clearing Peters name was only the first step." Tony takes Kelly by the shirt collar his anger for him getting the better. "I will now work to expose you for what you really are, goodluck...Your going to need it!"

Tony jumps up into the air soon the jets in his armor start up and he flys off into the sky, Kelly on the other hand had a sly grin on his face. _Everything is going to plan _he thought this seemingly being all apart of his plans.

(TBC) Issue #5: "Civil Rising (The Rise Of The Renegades) - Part 3"


End file.
